monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf Amazoness/San
San is a friendly Elf Amazoness. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Come on, let's go!" "You will behave around my tribe, or we'll take your semen..." "Our law demands we defeat intruders!" "We live by different laws than ordinary elves. The law of the Amazoness is absolute." "You look like an excellent child, I'm going to wring you dry!" "Lately, I've been feeling a strong urge to beat up humans!" "The Elf Princess living in the Elf Village seems to be a shut-in. She must be a troubled princess..." "Every five years, a contest is held in the Elf Village. The samurai and kunoichi hone their skills there." "I've also trained my vaginal muscles... You will meet an immediate finish once you're inserted into me." "I will drive you out of this island!" "I'll share this elven crystal with you." (+1 Magic Crystallized Tears) "There is little use for gold on this island... I'll give this to you." (+ 1535G) "I received a shuriken from one of my elven acquaintances... I can't use it well, so I'm giving it to you." (+1 Orichalcum Shuriken) "Could you give me some jerky...?" (Give 1 Jerky) *Yes - "It feels like we understand each other!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I guess it was not meant to be..." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 921G) *Yes - "It feels like we understand each other!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I guess it was not meant to be..." *Not enough money - "Oh... You're poor..." "Could you give me a poison mushroom to use for poison arrows...?" (Give 1 Poison Mushroom) *Yes - "It feels like we understand each other!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I guess it was not meant to be..." "What have you come here for? Did you come to challenge us as warriors?" *I'm here to challenge - "A challenger, that's good... Come on, let's go!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm here to talk - "Discussion?! Are you fooling around...?" (-5 Affinity) *I'm here to have sex - "Then let me beat you and take you home... We will reluctantly grant your depraved wish for pleasure." (+10 Affinity) "The Amazoness tribe has acquired a variety of martial arts. Among them, we're good with..." *Bows - "That's right, I'm good with bows!" (+10 Affinity) *Clubs - "That's right, I'm also good with clubs!" (+10 Affinity) *Sex - "Do you think of nothing but eroticism?!" (-5 Affinity) "Have you ever been to the Elf Village?" *I have - "If that's so... That's amazing!" (+10 Affinity) *I have not - "Well, I suppose they wouldn't allow anyone other than elves to enter..." *I was born in that village - "I'm not impressed with that lie..." (-5 Affinity) "Is there anything more important than muscles in this world...?" *Brains - "Hmph... Brains are supplemented with muscles!" (-5 Affinity) *Penis - "Yeah, a penis is something else! Your penis will belong to me..." (+10 Affinity) *Nothing - "Yeah, muscles are everything in this world!" (+10 Affinity) "Sometimes, castaways arrive on this island. What do you think we do with them?" *Welcome them - "That's not what we do! Everyone in the tribe thoroughly violates them!" *Gang-rape them - "That's right... Everyone in the tribe thoroughly violates them!" (+10 Affinity) *Eat them - "We don't eat them!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: San: "By the name of the Amazoness! I shall not fall behind the other girls!" With Carol: San: "You're a minotauros warrior aren't you... You appear to be quite spirited, aren't you?!" Carol: "You're incredibly ferocious yourself. I thought elves were all gentle." San: "I hail from the proud Amazoness tribe. And you?" Carol: "I'm just an ordinary minotauros, but... I'm told you can depend on big sister. ♪" With Kureha: San: "Hrm, an ogre..." Kureha: "You've got big muscles! Want to have a contest of strength?" San: "I'll be your opponent as many times as you want, club-wielding ogre!" Sonya: "Hey!　No fighting allowed!" San: "You're a club-wielding ogre too..." With Freya: Freya: "Amazoness... As you know, I was raised among your tribe." San: "And for that reason, Freya is strong. The strongest warrior of the elves must be none other than the Queen." Freya: "However... The sense of values that had taken root in me may have been too militant." San: "The Amazoness are a fighting tribe... That was going to be inevitable." Freya: "For the sake of building friendly relations with humans... I must explore means other than displays of force." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: San: "Seii! Seii!" San does some combat practice... happens 2nd Action: San: "Seii! Seii!" San aimlessly flails their weapon around! Monster gets hit by accident!" enemy takes damage 3rd Action: San: "Spirit of earth, grant us protection...!" San is praying to the earth... happens 4th Action: San: "Crap!" takes damage 5th Action: San: "Eat this to get stronger!" San presents a gift! Meat Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Makiya Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2